The Girl
by 93UnholyConfessions
Summary: Uses ideas from The Demonata but is mostly Twilight. A girl hunted by demons shatters the Cullens' lifestyle. She is powerful, she is deadly, but is it enough to overcome The Shadow or will the Demons rule for an eternity? Bella is still human AU


_So this is my first ever chapter of my first ever story D Its just a taster really... i have read so many fanfics and wanted to try it out myself. I am not even sure if i am meant to write this here so i will anyway cos i have some stuff to say!_

_This is just a trial run. If you do read this story it would be good if you review cos i am not sure whether i want to continue with writing or not! But i will if enough of you want me too... not that i am expecting that!_

_Disclaimer: Okay so all Twilight ideas and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer as we all know! And all Demonata ideas and characters belong to Darren Shan (if that is in fact his real name ;) ) This is just a silly little story combining some ideas from the two for me D_

_Hope you enjoy. Sorry if you dont like it - some of the ideas from the books will not match the orginals. Tell me what you think. Flames and all accepted!_

_Thanks muchie D _

BEC POV

I landed on the floor with a "THUMP" on my back and screamed. It was an inhuman and harsh sound that tore at the back of my throat. Not that I noticed it. A thick crimson fog of agony obscured my vision and it only intensified as I writhed whimpered on the floor. My thoughts repeated like a mantra; 'Stop the pain. Stop the pain. The pain.' But I couldn't; it was too great - overwhelming and blinding. Another strangled scream ripped from my lungs intensifying the torture, but there was no way to stop. Everlasting pain… I was helpless. Wait. Helpless? Who was I kidding? Was I a priestess or what?! Without conscious thought I began to work on a spell, anything to numb the pain. It began to take effect and my confidence grew as I felt the agony fade from my fingertips. Soon enough my whole body was completely numb and I sighed in relief as the crimson haze lifted from my eyes. Or eye I should say. I only had one left.

I could feel my will to live slipping from me: the numbness was absolute but I was exhausted and filled with loss. But I knew, I couldn't just die. I scowled as I remembered this annoying fact. No. I was too important for that. A small moan of utter despair escaped my lips as I sat up and surveyed my body. It was mangled, barely passing for human anymore. My left foot had been stripped to the bone and blood was pulsing out of the remaining flesh. My body was pitted all over where handfuls of soft flesh had been torn of and devoured. My stomach hand been slashed open and my guts were on display for everyone to see. I grimaced. Just revolting. To top it off, half my face and one eye ball had been chewed into non existence – I could feel the blood dripping slowly down my face, a constant stream that created a pool around my body. You are probably wondering how I was remaining so calm – I was half dead. Bu I had seen this a lot. All my life infact. This was how many of my friends had perished. I was used to it by now.

Spells flew off my lips and I set to work, stemming the blood flow from various places and stitching my flesh back together. This was advanced magic and I wasn't up to it right now. But I had to be. If I wanted to live that is.

There wasn't a lot of magic in the air which made it harder to draw on. But I was immensely powerful. Thankfully it wasn't that much of a problem. Soon I had restored my face and foot as well as pressing my stomach wound back together after replacing some intestine. Gross. After I was sure everything was back to normal I started to work on my eyeball.

To begin with, I cleaned the wound and stemmed any flow of blood. Then I copied my other eyeball and gently inserted the new one into my empty socket. After reattached varies nerves and what not, I blinked a couple of times. Perfect. The wonders of magic I thought sarcastically. Yer 'cos magic is so great – that what got me here in the first place.

And then it struck me. Where was I? How did I get to wherever I was? How long till I passed out? Answer to the last question? Seconds exactly.

Everything went black. A blissful and numbing black.

My eyes shot open and I was immediately yon the alert. Where was everyone? The Demons. The Shadow. How was I alive?

I tried to sat up and by body screamed and ached in protest. Vivid memories flooded into my mind, crashing and rebounding through my skull. The pain. The spells. Unconsciousness.

I slumped back into huge fluffy pillows and surveyed the room I had woken up in. My anxious eyes came to rest on the doorway and I was immediately greeted with seven pairs of terrified yet beautiful golden eyes.

CARLISLE POV

I sighed sinking further into the white loveseat bringing my darling Esme with me. The movie we were watching was utterly boring but as I glanced around at my family I decided it was worth it. Family time. I smiled a little and kissed the back of Esme's smooth neck. I loved my family so much and was so lucky to be a part of it.

Rosalie and Emmett were curled up on one of the couches oblivious to all except each other. Alice and Jasper were in a similar position yet Alice's eyes were glued to the plasma TV and Jasper was watching more Alice than film. Finally, Edward sat on the floor with Bella curled in his lap – fast asleep. I smiled to myself. A rare quiet night in our household. Did I say quiet? Yes, until it happened.

Without warning, from behind us there came a loud thump followed by an ear splitting, inhuman screech of agony. I flew to my feet, spun around and… nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next.

A girl – I think it was a girl – lay on the floor screaming whimpering in absolute agony. She already lay in a pool of her own blood and I wasn't surprised. I took in her appearance and my eyes widened and I surmised that she should be dead. Her stomach had been ripped wide open – her guts and blood spilling onto our floor. The bones in her foot were completely exposed – stained red from the blood that cascaded continuously from her stump of a leg. Her whole body had been ravaged, clothes torn and huge chunks of flesh missing from everywhere the eye could see. All of her was a violent crimson – drenched in blood. I couldn't move. Literally, I was frozen. The girl was still screaming, her back arching and twisting abnormally. She turned her head and I nearly fainted from shock. Except vampires couldn't faint. And so I was forced to observe as she turned her head towards us and displayed what was left of the other half of her face. My mind drew a blank and I could only comprehend that Bella had fainted and I was frozen against my will, forced to observe as seconds passed as hours and this girl died on my living room floor.

She was still alive. Unconscious yet alive. I could hear her frail heartbeat from here and I was filled with immense relief. My mind wandered back over the evenings events, unsuccessfully trying to find the answer to the puzzle. It didn't help that I had none of the pieces.

After a few minutes of torturous waiting the girl had seemed to lessen her screaming and began to mutter words under her breath, too quite for even I to hear. Then, before me and my families' incredulous eyes she began to heal. New, smooth flesh appeared on her bones and through the curtain of blood that surrounded her we could see that eventually her body looked as good as new. I was astounded to say the least. She replaced her missing eye and blinked a couple of times experimentally. I could no longer see anything at all that suggested ill health and as the girl slumped unconscious to the floor, my mind and my body whirred into action. Edward gathered Bella in his arms and sprinted from the house as the rest of my family moved the girl upstairs into a spare room.

It was almost as if I had stolen my sons' gifts – I could practically taste the fear in the air and hear the questions flying around everyone's minds: Who is this girl and what in heavens name happened to her?

She was unconscious for three days. Every single minute I would strain to hear whether she had woken up or not, as did the rest of my family. We were all disappointed until late Friday night when she stirred in the bed. We all flew up the stairs and shared many anxious glances and we watched her try to sit up and groan in pain. The moonlight filtered through the curtains illuminating her blood splattered face and her bright, angry eyes. There was an absolute silence in the room as she turned her head to meet our gazes'… and froze.

_Shall i continue. I realise you may not be sure what went on so i may do another chapter to clear things up. _

_Thanks muchie D_


End file.
